fightingbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Vallenia
Vallenia Fucatiari Overview Vallenia is the avatar of Minji Pai. She is a human mage. She is a core member of the Snowflake Soul guild, with the position of Grand Sorceress. Lore = Pre-FBO The most recent dark lord to rise in power and terrify the world of Ivvlegwich was known as Fucatiari. He was deceitful, powerful, and mad in all the wrong ways, so he caused quite a bit of trouble before a wizards’ guild could put him down. After the evil wizard’s death, they raided his manor, searching for clues to his rise to power and hoping stamp out any evil devices that may have been left there. They found something they didn’t expect, however. It seems that Fucatiari had a daughter, a little girl still too young to understand what was going on. With no signs of a mother, and the father both deceased and insane, the girl, whose name was Vallenia, was put into the foster care of an ordinary family. Vallenia’s connection to the dark lord Quirinii Fucatiari can be explained as such: He took samples from at least one of his ancestors/family members from the Fucatiari family crypt and used them as the materials for the creation of a homunculus. In this way, the creation of Vallenia would be flawlessly human and a true Fucatiari. The sheer cost of such a creation would have required enormous amounts of mana either stored up over time or taken from other sources such as enchantments or other magical beings of his, perhaps even some human sacrifices. Whatever he used, he would also have needed a significant amount of his own life force as well, and probably no small amount of his own blood. In short, this was probably the most difficult single spell he ever did, and it may led to him being weak enough to be defeated. His motivations for doing this are hard to say, but he probably wanted to use her as a sort of safeguard to his legacy, since his death would (and did) mean the end of him and his cause for the foreseeable eternity. She ended up going to school at Bathollow, an all-magic school, and was often considered to be the second-best student behind Frederick Dragonhammer, who came to be something of a rival. Everyone was afraid that she was going to become evil like her father, and nobody was willing to tell her the whole truth about what had happened. She had to learn it, piece by piece, through people and books. Vallenia had few friends, and was distrusted by nearly everyone. She often received blame or rumors when something went wrong that could not be explained. This was not helped by the fact that she was solitary or that she was naturally gifted with “dark” magic, as was expected. Her appearance would often change. She could change her hair color willfully, but it sometimes changed when she became angry, etc. She was also very good at transfiguration, the magic of changing one thing into another, so she was often found as an animal, such as a cat. Her “natural” hair color is white, and eye color is light purple. In her second year, when all the students received familiars in the form of eggs, Vallenia had the fortune of receiving a giant spider at random. Everyone thought this was fitting, but she was actually afraid of spiders, so the task of raising one was very difficult. Slowly she would get over this phobia, though, and learned to appreciate her new friend, Agrippa the spider. Vallenia was conflicted by her past and the accusations of her peers. Her interest in curses was misunderstood, as she mainly wished not to repeat the mistakes of her father. In typical adolescent fashion, she determined to make her own path in life, free from expectations or fears of those around her. She managed to graduate with honors, and much to everyone’s relief, she did not destroy the school afterwards as it was rumored. When she left, she had a great desire to leave the organized wizarding world and went off as a sort of freelance cursebreaker and paranormal detective. Above all, she tried to avoid attention and thus also avoided the major guilds. On the night of graduation, after all ceremonies were concluded and everyone first started off on their own way, Vallenia was assassinated. Yes, that is right, she died. The murderer was someone who had lost their family to Fucatiari. Depression turned to paranoia, and they came to the conclusion that Vallenia was a reincarnation of her father, which is of course untrue. FBO Very quickly, Vallenia’s lost soul was restored by the FBO system, and so she came back. She was respawned relatively close by, which caused people in the area to lose memory of her (and she obviously had no memory upon respawning). Vallenia was found shortly after her revival by the Yana group of adventurers, who insisted on her joining them, and offered her insight into her past in exchange. Thus, Vallenia was able to quickly learn about her past. Yana’s group had been looking into joining a guild, or possibly founding one if that failed. Minji, back on Earth, asked a bit and found that Karu’s group were part of a guild that seemed right for all of them (especially being off-world, which Vallenia needed.) Vallenia, Yana, Ion, and Lizzy all joined SFS together. They went together for a short while afterwards, but Vallenia was quickly recognized (especially by Ragnar) for her great magical talents (and the potential to be great friends). She moved into the SFS core group, and gradually she and Ragnar became close friends, especially as Karu and Minji began talking more at school. Yana’s group was clearly weaker without Vallenia in it, but being a part of SFS meant that they were not short on teammates either way. They usually did not get involved in the affairs of core members, but sometimes they would have a core member (especially Vallenia) help them or mentor them. Physical Appearance 5' 8" 135 lbs White hair, but changes frequently Purple eyes, but changes frequently Relations to Other Characters Zad Ragnar- Bff, Husbando (in alternate timeline) Minji- Player Yana- Friend Quirinii Fucatiari- Father-ish, hated legacy Skills and Talents Unique Passive: Spell Vision Vallenia can see the mana signatures of any spell, both while being cast and afterwards. She can see any enchantments, curses, hexes, or charms on things as well as their basic structure (including flaws). She can also see mana buildup before spellcast, so if a spell is cast twice, she can recognize it before it is cast. It is very easy for Vallenia to break enchantments etc, and she can even repair other people’s spells. It’s also easier for her to defend against spellcasts since she can predict them. Also, magically summoned creatures cannot hide from her, and she can see the trails of magical contracts as well. It is very difficult for Vallenia to distinguish large amounts of mana in a small area (spells stored in gems, for instance) and it is difficult to see past any powerful spells. Typically magic walls are not dense enough to completely obscure vision. Stats Quotes “You sneak into the room of a person with a known aversion to spiders carrying a bucket full of them… on Ler day! What possible explanation could you have!?!” “What the heck do people do at parties, anyways?” Notes "I should have been first"